


Supernatural - Sleepless Nights

by Sovereign_Saraya



Series: DaddyDean [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovereign_Saraya/pseuds/Sovereign_Saraya
Summary: Part of the DaddyDean Series.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Series: DaddyDean [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800301
Kudos: 7





	Supernatural - Sleepless Nights

Being a hunter, sleepless nights and facing life and death scenarios were kind of in the job description and you were more than well accustomed to them long before you met Sam and Dean, but there was something about caring for a newborn baby that was far more terrifying than facing a demon, werewolf or vampire. Knowing that the tiny life you and Dean had created depended on you both and that frightened you more than anything else. And you were sure Dean felt the same way but he was far too stubborn to admit it.

Just because having a baby didn’t mean the supernatural creatures you had fought for years on end would take a hiatus, on the contrary they seemed to be causing more chaos then normal. So with the combination of raising a newborn and helping the boys with research you being exhausted was an understatement. And as much Dean wanted to stay and help he knew it wasn’t possible he had to keep his family safe and if that meant being on the road killing monsters then so be it. 

As you carefully carried your tiny newborn nestled in your arms throughout the bunker and towards the kitchen to make her next bottle you felt your phone vibrate in your pocket, shifting how you held your daughter you brought the phone to your ear as you stepped down the step.

 _“Hey, sorry if I woke you both.”_ Dean said softly through the phone.

“You didn’t. Livv is still sound asleep, I thought I would get her next bottle ready, she’s due to wake up soon for her feed.” You replied, your voice sounding tired.

_“Have you been sleeping whilst she’s been asleep?”_

“No…I thought I would try and help from here, the more hands you have on deck for research. The quicker the job is done and you can come home.” You admitted, having the phone to your ear whilst reaching to get a clean bottle and the baby formula from the cupboard.

_“Y/N, we talked about this. You’re gonna burn yourself out, me and Sammy have this all under control.”_

“I know. I know, it’s just I miss you both things are getting difficult. So much needs doing and yet nothing is getting done at the same time. I think I’ve had about five hours sleep in the past two days. There is only so much coffee that can keep me going.” You said defeat lacing your words as you spoke and tears spiked in your eyes threatening to spill. 

_“Sweetheart, Olivia isn’t even a week old and for that week you’ve managed five days alone, you’re doing a brilliant job.”_ Dean replied in a reassuring tone. 

The conversation paused momentarily.

_“Listen get the little munchkin fed, changed and put to sleep then you get some shut eye as well. We’ll see you both soon promise.”_

“Be careful.”

_“Always am sweetheart, always am.”_

Listening to Dean’s words you carried on making your daughters bottle. She had just woken up after you came off the phone and started making a fuss partly because she had just woken up, was hungry and was probably missing her dad just as much as her mum did. Bringing her to the library you fed Olivia, taking full advantage of sitting in the comfy armchair that was in the corner of the room and having her father’s appetite she devoured her bottle within minutes. 

Slotting the bottle between your thighs you moved her to the top of your chest, her head just resting on your shoulder as you lightly tapped her back hoping to get any wind out. A couple of moments later and a couple burps and a little sick came from your little one, even though Livv brought up some of her meal you couldn’t help but chuckle when she started to yawn and proceed to drop off again. 

As content as the both of you were, you wanted to put Olivia back to bed and get changed out of your top with a fresh shirt. So reluctantly getting up from the comfy chair you padded back to your bedroom and brought your nose to the bum of your baby wanting to check to see if it needed changing. Satisfied that that nappy didn’t need changing you placed her gently back in her cot. Placing her dummy in her mouth she was out like a light. You had been blessed by the angels that she was a good sleeper and you hoped it would last. 

Sighing you stripped out of your dirty top and put on a fresh item of clothing and collapsed onto the bed, with the hope that your sleepless nights would come to an end when Dean and Sam came home even if it was only briefly. 


End file.
